See You on the Flip Side
by Firestripe49
Summary: Four insane sisters are watching their favorite movie, The Dark Knight, when they get sucked into the world of Batman. At first, Bruce just finds them as an annoyance, but will they end up being the reason he stays alive; even if they turn his life upside down? And will other people from another universe show up as a result? Joker/OC, Scarecrow/OC, Deadpool/OC, Bane/OC
1. Mundane? I Think Not!

[A/N: Yeah... Hi, guys! This is my first Batman fanfic & my first Deadpool one, not just them together but them seperate too. Be nice, please. I decided to throw Deadpool in there for a couple of reasons. One, I'm crazy, he's crazy, and we're _almost _the same type of crazy, so he's easy to write. Two, he's funny. And the third and fourth I'll keep to myself. Heh, heh. Also, this is just the prologue, so don't expect much action. And Deadpool won't come until WAY later, but, I hope the wait will be worth it. So, enjoy!]

Disclamer: I don't own nuthin', so don't ask me for nuthin'. Oh, wait, except my OC's, right...? *looks over to Valerie(the equivalent of her in real life), she nods* Oh, so I do own something! Yay! *ahem* Oh, heh, sorry! Anyway, ignore me :]

"I think I'm in love," my little sister, Lisa called from the computer in the back corner in the room. Was she talking about a random guy? No.

She was talking about knives. I sighed irately.

Did I think this was weird? A tiny bit, sure, but not as much as a normal person would. Because, you see, my family was crazy. Was I the only normal person in the family, like what the movies/books usually show? Of course not! I'm just as crazy and insane as the rest of them! Do I feel guilty about this fact? No, I love it! So, what's the problem, you ask? Well, she's been saying this for the last three hours now, and it's really getting on my nerves.

"You've been sayin' that for the last for two and half hours now. Just pick one!" Valerie, my older sister, cried. _Wow, did she read my mind!? No, then she would have gotten the time wrong. Dang. I suck._ I thought as I looked up from my book and at the clock.

"My thoughts exactly," I grumbled.

"Oh, come on, I just can't choose!" she pouted.

"I see," Mary replied sceptically. She was between Lisa and I, agewise. Oh, yeah, she isn't our actual sister, she was my best friend that we saw as a sister.

"'I see,' said the blind man to the deaf dog..." I sighed. I kinda also say things that pop into my mind at random times. It was part of my insanity.

"On the telephone!" Mary pronounced proudly. I gave her a slight glare.

"I hate that add-on," I explained.

Mary crossed her arms. "Why?" she countered.

"'Cause it sounds stupid. It takes away from the message, _I _think."

"Eh, whatever," she conceded.

Best friends we may be, but, I told you, we act like sisters and sisters fight. We get into fights on the wierdest things too. Once we fought over whether one skirt was pink or red. She won, because I was slightly colorblind. I see colors, but sometimes they're off, like sometimes I see blue as a greenish-blue. Really wierd, I know. But, it _was_ pink, I swear!

Anyway, Val and Lisa went back to their own thing during mircoscopic spat.

"Hey, can I watch the Batman, guys?" Lisa asked, turning away from the computer. There was a chorus of approval, or indifference, mainly from me. If they were going to watch that then I was going to read my favorite comic!

Well, not just my favorite comic, but my favorite comicbook character. Deadpool. Not that I hate the Batman movies, I just love comedy.

I smiled as I opened it on my new Kindle Fire. Deadpool makes me laugh, which truthfully, isn't that hard to do in my manic state. But... I kinda, sort find him a tiny, little bit cute, with his mask, heh. Plus, he was played by Ryan Reynolds, who's hot. Alright, fine, I have a HUGE crush on a comicbook character. Shuttup, I know how it sounds. Besides a lot of other people have crushes, why can't I?

Then, I glanced up from my embarassing secret crush in time to see Lisa being sucked into the TV.

What...the...HELL!?


	2. Let's Blackmail A Billionarie!

[A/N: Now we get to the fun part! Expect humor! Heh, heh, after all comedy is my specialty.]

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman nor Deadpool. I just cast their stories in funny ways and mess with their heads.

"LISA!?" Everyone screamed at once. I sat up and ran to the TV, and felt myself being pulled at, like a huge, super powered vacuum cleaner. I allowed myself to be dragged into the screen, even helping it, to get to Lisa. Truthfully, it took less than a minute. I tumbled onto something soft, yet hard.

"Oof!" squealed my landing pad.

"Oops! Sorry!" I exclaimed as I clambered off of Lisa, then helping her up.

"Ow," she replied pointedly. "What happened?"

"You got sucked into-" I was cut off by a loud "OUCH!"

"Get off of me!" Val growled.

"Oh. Sorry!" Mary said bashfully, as she scrambled off. Deja vu.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she grumbled.

"Uh, guys, where are we?" Lisa cried.

"In the TV!" Mary called, excited.

"Looks like Chicago, or New York," I noted.

"Maybe it's Gotham1 Then I'll get to meet the Joker!" Val sighed. I winced.

"If it is, then we'll have to get an apartment or find a way back," Mary stated logically. "Though, I don't want to go back."

"Nor do I. I want to meet the Scarecrow, " I whispered the last part, and I felt as if ice water spashed onto my face. I have yet to find out if I blushed. I mean, if my face burns I know I blushed, but not if it's the ice water feeling.

Lisa, unfortunely, heard me. "Hey, he was always _my _favorite villian! And I-" I shut her up by covering her mouth.

"Fine, but you seriously have to get anger management or something!" I sighed, "And you don't have to go on a rampage everytime I mention him." I released her mouth, and she pouted. "And we still need a place to stay!"

"We could blackmail Bruce," Val suggested.

"That sounds cool!" I smiled. "All who approve say 'aye'."

"Aye," they crowed.

"All oppose say 'nay'."

No response came.

"Motion passes. Let's go!"

We arrived at Wayne Enterprises around 6 p.m., because the sun was setting, even though we set out around 11. This was because of the horrible sense of direction that we shared, and because we forgot the Wayne Manor was being rebuilt.

"Nnugh, my feet hurt," Lisa groaned. I ignored her and asked the receptionist if I could see Mr. Wayne.

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked distrustfully, probably seeing my age, 18, as a no.

"Unfortunely, no, but, you see, my dad is friends with him, and we need to give him something he forgot," I smiled as I lied through my teeth. It's surprising, how easy the lies just rolled out. I was usually a horrible liar.

"Alright," she responded, her face scrunched up. She spun around, no doubt to contact someone for another opinion. I, however didn't stick around to hear it. I signaled to Lisa to knock her out, and leapt into an open elevator.

Heh, heh, dear reader, don't you think we had a plan? Bet you didn't! Why don't you think I didn't mention Val and Mary?

Lisa and I would distract the security, and Val and Mary would ask Mr. Wayne for a place to stay! It's great plan, if I do say so myself. Simple, but great.

Not so great, it seems.

I struggled, once again, against the guards who held me. At least we got what we wanted, fac time with Bruce Wayne.

"We know your dirty little secret!" Lisa sang. Hearing this, Bruce signaled the guards to leave.

"Oh, my God, that reminds me of that one song! Heh, heh," I chuckled.

"Anyways, guys, come here!" Lisa called. We complied, except Mary, who wasn't there. We exchanged a few whispers, and then formed a line.

Then Lisa broke into song. "Duh-nah-nah-"

"Please don't, Lis," I moaned.

"Nah-nah," she brought her arm so that it covered her eyes, "I am Batman," her arm flew open.

"Oh, God, why do you torture me so?!" I cried. "Anyway, we know you're the Batman." His eyebrows raised and started to say something, but I interupted him, "we just want a place to stay." I gave him the puppy-dog look. alfred may be impervious to this look, but Bruce may not! His gaze softened, and I knew I had him.

"Ahem," he cleared his throat. "Where're your parents? And, how did you know?" Hiw facial features showed suspicion.

"Uh..." I replied intelligently.

"Heh, that's just _our_ dirty little secret," Lisa giggled.

"Yeah, us girls gotta have our secrets. Just know we can keep our lips sealed! And no one else, other than whom you know knows, knows," I reassured. "My head kinda hurts." I massaged my forehead slightly.

At that moment, Mary burst in, coming from the bathroom. "Oh, God, it's Christian Bale!" She paused. "Wait, no, damn it! Sorry, you just reminded me of someone else I know!" All three of us girls were giving her pointed looks, and Mary was laughing nerviously. She can be... airheaded at times.

_Hmm, Airheads._

Then again, so can I, heh.


End file.
